1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body panels for automobiles, in particular door panels on which is fixed a sheet having sound-insulating properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current panels, attachment is carried out by fusing synthetic material pins which are inserted into a housing of the door panel and which are made by means of an injection process, by ultrasonic welding of compatible materials, or by a process using adhesive, in particular using hot melt adhesive points.
These techniques are long and troublesome, in particular owing to the point-wise application and owing to the fact that these techniques have to be carried out in two stages, the first stage being the positioning in the panel and the second stage being its attachment to the panel.
Furthermore, once the sound-insulating sheet is fixed, its position can no longer be modified such that it is necessary to provide complex tooling to ensure that the sheet is fixed in the correct position when it is first placed.
Finally, the presence of numerous weld or adhesive points within the sound-insulating sheet itself has a disadvantageous effect on its air flow resistance characteristic, and thus reduces its sound-insulating properties.